


show me if you want me (if i'm all that)

by sugarpiehoneybum (midnightmumblings)



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: A punk/pastel AU, Keith is here but just briefly, M/M, Pastel Andrew is adorable okay, Pastel!Andrew, Punk!Steven, so is Punk Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/sugarpiehoneybum
Summary: He just didn’t understand why personal preference when it comes to his style was a source of scorn from the other members of the student body.  They were the reason he had switched schools twice in the past two years alone.Now, here he was, at B.F. High.  It was a new school year, and Steven was determined to make this one last at least until he graduates high school.





	show me if you want me (if i'm all that)

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for @sheeplovehothoney, @brunch-boys, and @en-sam-malas of Tumblr. This frivolity is a [ punk/pastel AU](https://honeybeurreblanc.tumblr.com/post/170864331874/okay-but-where-are-the-punkpastel-aus-in-this) that I floated around on Tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> Title was taken from Carly Rae Jepsen's "All That." It's a nice song, tbh.

Being the new kid at school was always a source of anxious nerves for Steven. It didn’t really help him that his preferred style consisted of all-black/dark colors, piercings, and his favored combat boots. Wherever he went, people were often either (a) scared of him, (b) fascinated by him, or ( c ) simply indifferent to his existence.

And the thing was, Steven didn’t mind that people were indifferent. He’s used to that already. What he hated was when people spread rumors about him because they were scared of him. He just didn’t understand why personal preference when it comes to his style was a source of scorn from the other members of the student body. They were the reason he had switched schools twice in the past two years alone.

Now, here he was, at B.F. High. It was a new school year, and Steven was determined to make this one last at least until he graduates high school.

He skipped up the steps, ignoring the looks that were sent his way, and he checked his schedule again to make sure that he was going to the right room. Almost immediately, he could feel lingering glances as he walked down the hallway. He was pretty sure he stuck out like a sore thumb with his brightly dyed silver hair and snakebites, especially with the tattoos that were very visible on his arms. Still, he took a deep breath and ignored the niggling feeling that he was being laughed at already. 

Steven slunk into his first class of the day – homeroom – and immediately, the class became more quiet. He trudged his way to the very back of the classroom, at the far corner, making sure to keep his head down just so that he doesn’t give any one any reason to start picking shit with him on his first day. Steven absolutely hated conflict, and he wanted to last the day at least unscathed. 

“Okay, class,” The voice of the teacher – Mr. Habersberger – rose above the commotion in the classroom. Steven barely realized that the bell had rung, and he looked up for the first time since arriving in the room. The other students were sitting down, grabbing their stuff and making sure that they were in their seats. Only one other seat was empty, and it was right next to Steven.

“Alright, welcome back to B.F. High,” Mr. Habersberger was saying, and he had a very friendly smile. Steven felt hope swell up in his chest – maybe this school wouldn’t suck so much.

“We’ll have roll-call in a bit, but before we do that, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Keith Habersberger, and I am also the drama teacher. I see a lot of familiar faces in the class, so I am very excited to spend this new year with all of you. Also, exciting news!” He announced. “We have a new student joining us, so Mr. Steven Lim, would you kindly stand up and introduce yourself?”

Steven was jarred into action by the sound of his name. As one, the class turned to look at him, and he could see their reactions. He could see the surprise marred with curiosity on their faces, but thankfully, there seemed to be no disgusted stares sent his way. Shakily, Steven stood up, unfolding his 6-foot frame.

“Uh…my name is Steven Lim, I’m from Ohio, and uhh…” As Steven was wracking his brain for more interesting information about himself, the door swung open, and in walked the most beautiful person Steven’s ever seen in his life.

“Andrew, so nice of you to finally join us,” Mr. Habersberger said, receiving the late notice slip from the boy – Andrew. The boy in question was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt and high-waisted teal jeans folded up three-fourths of the way, showcasing pale ankles. His style was complimented with white Converse low-tops, and Steven could not help but notice the colorful tattoos of possibly flowers peeking out from his sleeves. Andrew also had very nice honey-golden locks with a single teal streak on one side. He sported a lip piercing on his bottom lip, along with golden earrings. His style accented his pale green eyes, which seemed to sparkle despite the shitty fluorescent lighting. In short, he was on the complete opposite of the color spectrum from Steven, and is simultaneously the most gorgeous and most adorable person Steven has ever seen in his life.

“I’m sorry,” Andrew replied, and Steven was shocked to hear such a deep gravelly voice come from such a soft being. “I got held back at the principal’s office, something about starting up the culinary club again.” 

Mr. Habersberger seemed to accept the excuse. “Alright, but make sure it doesn’t happen again. There, you can take the last available seat next to Steven.”

Andrew’s eyes locked with Steven’s, and he seemed surprised at Steven’s dark and brooding presence. Steven could feel the beginning of the end. Of course, this adorable being would not want to be sat next to a person that seemed to be the very personification of darkness. He’d probably want to switch seats with someone who could stand Steven’s presence, and wasn’t that just an amazing start to the first day?

But, none of that happened. After the initial surprise, Andrew’s eyes seemed to soften, and he smiled at Steven as he made his way down the aisles to the last remaining chair. Steven managed a weak smile in return, and Andrew responded with an even more brilliant smile.

After Steven finally finished introducing himself, they got their pens and paper out to write down reminders that Mr. Habersberger was writing on the board. Suddenly, a slip of colorful paper landed on Steven’s desk, and Steven opened the note:

_I like your hair. It’s a nice solid silver._

Steven turned his head sideways to see Andrew looking at him intently, but there seemed to be no judgment on his features. He was smiling softly, something that was foreign to him. Steven turned back to the note after giving Andrew a hesitant smile of his own, and he scribbled back.

_Thanks. It took me three hours at the salon to get the color right. I’m Steven by the way._

He could hear Andrew snicker as he scribbled back. _I know, I heard Mr. Habersberger say your name earlier. Would you like to sit with me at lunch later?_

Steven couldn’t help the smile that threatened to split his face in half.

_Yeah, sure, if it’s alright with you._

He handed the note back, and he watched as Andrew’s expression changed from apprehensive to ecstatic. He looked back up at Steven, and there seemed to be no ulterior motives in his expression, no hidden agenda. He was simply interested, and Steven felt himself relax a bit. 

Okay, so maybe this year wasn’t going to suck so bad.


End file.
